


Sweet Thing

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: — Ну же, сладкий, давай, пожалуйста, сделай хоть что-нибудь, — Стив стонет, все его тело дрожит, как сильно натянутая проволока, Баки стоит над ним на коленях. — Ну же, прошу, Бак!---Баки всегда дает Стиву то, что тот хочет. В конечном итоге.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751407) by [judithandronicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus). 



— Ну же, сладкий, давай, пожалуйста, сделай _что-нибудь_ , — Стив стонет, все его тело дрожит, как сильно натянутая проволока, Баки стоит над ним на коленях. — Ну же, _прошу_ , Бак!

— Ш-ш-ш, малыш, я слышу. — Баки склоняется и целует морщинку между бровей Стива, затем прижимается кончиком носа к его носу. — Ты отлично справляешься, Стиви, и я знаю, что ты можешь продержаться дольше. Правда, золотце? Сделаешь это для меня, да? Будешь умницей и подождешь, пока я не скажу?

Стив немного скулит — Баки знает своего парня, знает на что нужно надавить, чтобы заставить его разваливаться на части. И он знает, что Стив сделает буквально _что угодно_ ради него. Что вполне логично, потому что Баки такой же, и в этом они неплохо сочетаются.

— Для тебя, — Стив шепчет, его обычно раскатистый голос превратился в дрожащую хрипотцу, и черт побери Баки, если это не посылает дрожь по его позвоночнику в самый низ. 

За это хороший мальчик заслуживает награду, решает Баки. Так что он опускает голову и ведет губами от пупка Стива к резинке его боксеров. Затем он еще раз окидывает взглядом торс Стива и трется заросшим щетиной подбородком о чувствительную кожу, пока Стив изо всех сил старается не ерзать. Баки чувствует через белье его член, напряженный и жаждущий прикосновений, но этого Стив _пока_ не заслужил. У Баки в запасе еще куча идей для любимого парня.

— Хочешь чего-то, Стиви? — дразнит он, проводя языком дорожку вдоль резинки трусов, а затем останавливается, чтобы оставить засос чуть выше тазовой косточки. Стив скулит от ощущений, и Баки просто засасывает кожу сильнее.

— Баки. — Баки не слышал песни прекраснее, чем его имя, пропетое стонущим Стивом. — Давай же, я буду очень хорошим, просто сделай хоть что-нибудь… — ему приходится прервать мольбу резким вдохом, когда Баки скользит языком по его правому соску. — _Блядь, да, вот так_.

Баки чувствует, как Стив покачивает бедрами, его твердый член подрагивает, будто ища тело Баки, и на миг он забывается — опускается, чтобы потереться о Стива. На это мгновение Баки _почти_ позволяет Стиву остаться безнаказанным.

Ключевое слово: _почти_.

Он разочарованно фыркает и с нажимом проводит руками по телу Стива, пока поднимается обратно на четвереньки над ним. 

— Что _это_ было, сладкий? Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать? Я что, не справляюсь? Не делаю то, что тебе нужно, Стиви? 

— Нет, Бак, — Стив задыхается, яростно мотает головой, его блестящие глаза широко открыты в отчаянии. — Ты идеален. Делаешь все для меня.

— Так и есть, малыш. Я даю своему парню все, что ему нужно. — Баки легко касается губ Стива в целомудренном поцелуе. — Но ты должен хорошо себя вести, чтобы заслужить это, правильно? Ты будешь послушным, дорогой, или, может, мне стоит снять эти наручники? — Баки, приподняв бровь, ждет, пока до Стива дойдет.

Стив морщится и, пытаясь взять себя в руки, начинает отстраненно покусывать нижнюю губу. 

— Нетсэр, — ему наконец удается выдохнуть.— Я буду хорошим.

— Вот он, мой хороший мальчик, — воркует Баки. А потом, по причине говнистости своего характера, он прижимается задницей к члену Стива и ждет, пока тот снова не начнет хныкать. 

— Очень хороший, — он вцеловывает похвалу в покрасневшую кожу вдоль ключицы, — мой сладкий, прекрасный, _большой мальчик_.

Баки снова двигается: покачивается на тяжелом члене, и теперь эти дразнящие ощущения между ягодицами становятся для него так же мучительны, как и для Стива. Он мог бы кончить от одного только взгляда на то, как восхитительно прекрасно бледные щеки Стива раскрашены румянцем, как блестит пот на его лбу.

Баки садится, опираясь своей живой рукой в грудь Стива, и посмеивается над разочарованным хныканьем, которое он вызвал этим движением. 

— А сейчас, милый, — начинает он, прижимая основание ладони к его груди, — если ты хочешь чего-то, ты должен прямо мне об этом сказать. Понимаешь?

Стив все еще жует свою чертову нижнюю губу, и если он будет продолжать в том же духе, она скоро начнет кровить. Баки скользит металлическим пальцем по его подбородку до середины губы и тянет. Стив податливо уступает.

— Ответь мне, Стиви.

— Понимаю. — Стив судорожно вдыхает, пристально глядя на Баки остекленевшими полуприкрытыми глазами и добавляет на выдохе: — Сэр.

Баки улыбается, наполовину гордо, наполовину хищно.

— Правильный ответ, малыш. Ты знаешь, кому ты принадлежишь, так ведь? — Стив молча кивает в согласии. — Тогда скажи мне, что ты хочешь.

— Тебя, Баки. Хочу тебя.

— Ну конечно, сладкий. — Баки еще раз медленно опускается вниз, скользя туда и обратно по члену Стива. — Но тебе нужно быть конкретней. 

Стив двигает бедрами и делает удивленное лицо, как если бы они дернулись без его ведома. Это так чертовски мило, что Баки хотел бы схватить его, сжать и всегда носить с собой за пазухой.

— Б-блядь, — задыхается Стив, и Баки не знает, чего в этом больше, восклицания или просьбы. — Хочу чувствовать тебя, Баки. Хочу, чтобы ты объездил мой член и дал мне наполнить тебя. Прошу? 

Прямая просьба. Идеально.

— Это все, что тебе нужно было сказать. Давай я все сделаю, малыш.

Баки плавно спускается ниже по телу Стива, стягивает его белье по мускулистым бедрам, будто высеченным из гранита. Ему приходится закусить губу, чтобы не зарычать, когда член Стива, горячий и тяжелый, шлепается о живот. От одного только взгляда на покрасневшую головку, выглядывающую из крайней плоти и блестящую от предэякулянта, рот Баки наполнился слюной. Он склоняется, отчаянно желая попробовать ее на вкус, но в последнюю секунду меняет курс и зарывается лицом в пах Стива. Уткнувшись лицом в жесткие волосы, он вдыхает мускусный запах возбуждения, будто это его воздух. Удовлетворенный вздох срывается с его приоткрытых губ, и, судя по тому, как Стив извивается, это, должно быть, щекотно. Так что Баки делает это снова, на этот раз намеренно. Он улыбается внизу, где-то на уровне основания члена, когда Стив снова дергается.

— Баки, — Стив издает тихий возмущенный писк и на этом заканчивает свою речь. 

Баки просто кончается как личность, когда его парень, ходячий баритон, переходит на октаву выше. Так что он делает то, в чем они оба нуждаются — проходится мокрыми беспорядочными поцелуями вдоль шва на яйцах Стива и вылизывает жилки у основания его роскошного члена.

— Пожалуйста, малыш. — Стив сейчас в полном раздрае, бедра ходят ходуном, и из-за этого его член шлепается о щеки Баки, которому нравится это так сильно, что он едва может дышать. Стив продолжает бормотать, извиваясь, с его пухлых губ срывается отчаянное мяуканье. Член Баки дергается в предвкушении. — Давай, _прошу_ , Бак, возьми в рот хоть немного, — скулит Стив.

Ну _что ж_. Баки даже в своем воображении не смог бы отказать ему, когда он так мило умоляет. Баки сжимает в своей живой ладони основание, натягивая бархатистую кожу пульсирующего ствола. Он берет в рот только головку, обхватывая губами точно под уздечкой. Баки посасывает кончик, такой мягкий и сладкий, и проходится кончиком языка вдоль чувствительной линии уздечки, заставляя Стива задохнуться в желании большего. Все тело Стива в напряжении от желания толкнуться вверх, глубже, но, _черт побери_ , он хороший мальчик. Он так послушно и осторожно пытается не двигаться без разрешения. Ну разве Баки не счастливчик? Его малыш заслужил награду, решает он и берет длинный толстый член Стива до самого корня, упираясь носом в жесткие кудряшки. И звук, который вырывается из Стива, совершенно дикий.

Баки отпускает себя, отсасывая и причмокивая так, будто член Стива — молочный коктейль. Он теряется в этом ощущении, во вкусе Стива на своем языке, в запахе его пота и предэякулянта, стекающем с члена на губы. Где-то на границе сознания Баки замечает, что он стонет с членом Стива во рту, потираясь эрекцией о матрас. Спасибочки большое за суперсолдатскую выносливость, иначе Баки просто не смог бы сдержаться. Он чувствует, как шероховатая головка утыкается в горло, и _блядь_ , он уже не жилец. На самом деле — они оба. Еще один его стон посылает вибрацию по стволу и заставляет Стива кончить, сперма фейерверком выстреливает Баки глубоко в горло. 

« _Вот так_ , — думает Баки, жадно глотая, — _дай мне все, что у тебя есть, сладкий_ ».

Стив кончает так глубоко, что Баки даже не может распробовать вкус, зато он ощущает горячую пульсацию, расходящуюся внутри него.

Пока Стив кончает, Баки начинает медленно соскальзывать, втягивая щеки, чтобы высосать все досуха. Он смотрит на Стива снизу вверх и оставляет нежный поцелуй на головке.

— Как ощущения? — спрашивает он с _долей_ самодовольства.

Стиву нужно немного больше времени на перезагрузку мозга и чтобы глаза могли сфокусироваться. Ласковая усмешка трогает уголки его губ, глаза блестят. Он смотрит сверху вниз так, будто луна на небе — это его, Баки, рук дело.

— Как твой рот, Бак, — говорит он оглушенно, — как твой блядский _рот_.

— Подожди, сладкий, — одним взглядом обещает ему многое Баки. — Ночь только началась, а нам так много нужно успеть.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, поставьте кудос автору оригинала <3


End file.
